evilfandomcom-20200215-history
I'm Not Very Nice
"I'm Not Very Nice" is a music video featuring Hildy Gloom with Grim Gloom. First announced at the 2016 San Diego Comic-Con, it premiered with the series finale episode "A Royal Pain in the Castle" and "A Sneeze in Time" of the animated Disney series The 7D on November 5, 2016. Prior to its release, a similar, simplified variation of this song can be heard in "Hildyrella". Lyrics Hildy: Na, na, na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na, na, na I'm not very nice Some girls, they like being helpful They call their grandmas every night But I'm not one of those girls I'm not very nice Some girls don't like making faces Their brothers know they never fight But I'm not one of those girls I'm not very nice Though I tried it for a while Said thank you with a smile But it just was not my style Some girls are kitty cats But I'm a crocodile Na, na, na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na, na, na I'm not very nice Some girls, they like being gracious Some girls always act polite No, I'm not one of those girls I'm not very nice Grim: (She's not!) Hildy: Some girls do what their parents tell them Who never have to ask them twice Oh, I'm not one of those girls I'm not very nice Grim: (I should know!) Hildy: I know I've never been delightful like a queen That just isn't my scene You know, now that I think about it I'm really actually kind of mean Grim: (Yeah you are) (Instrumental Bridge) Hildy: Some girls, they are sweet as candy Always sugar, always spice But I'm not one of those girls I'm not very nice Some girls always do their homework Some girls always sit up right Oh, I'm not one of those girls I'm not very nice (Now!) Hildy: Na, na, na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na, na, na I'm not very nice Grim: (No she isn't!) Hildy: I'm not very nice Grim: (Not at all!) Hildy: I'm not very nice Grim: (She's really kind of scary) Hildy: I'm not very nice (Ha!) Simplified Variation Lyrics As heard in '"Hildyrella"'' '''Parry: Na, na, na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na, na, na She's not very nice Hildy: (Dancing and magic at the same time! Am I blowing your mind or what?) (Woah, Ah!) Parry: She's not very nice Happy: (The Queen's skates!) Hildy: (Wait, hold on!) Parry: Na, na, na, na, na, na, na She's not very nice Trivia *The video references scenes from popular real life music videos. They include: **"Wrecking Ball" by Miley Cyrus. **"Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)" by Eurythmics. **"Addicted to Love" by Robert Palmer. **"...Baby One More Time" by Britney Spears. **"Vogue" by Madonna. **"Thriller" by Michael Jackson. *Grim occasionally makes side comments throughout the song. *Due to contrary belief, Hildy's eyes at the end of the music sequence isn't referenced by Bill Cipher of ''Gravity Falls''. Instead, they are referred to the ending of Michael Jackson's #1 hit Thriller. Category:Music Category:Villains' songs